


Piece by Piece

by BattyIntentions



Series: Collared [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BDSM, Clone Sex, Collars, Daddy Kink, F/M, Femdom, He's a Good Boy, His name is Ryou now, Kuron is Shiro (Voltron)'s Clone, M/M, Multi, Pet Play, Polydins, Shiro (Voltron) Has a Clone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-02 21:27:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14553882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattyIntentions/pseuds/BattyIntentions
Summary: Ryou joins their relationship in stages, one paladin at a time.





	1. Chapter 1

Lance slowly headed to Ryou's room, holding the tablet in his hands tightly. This plan could either backfire horribly or turn out to be amazing and improve their team bonds. After everything that had gone down with finding out Ryou had been a clone and finding Shiro to coming together as a team again, Ryou had taken to helping Coran with the Castle and isolating himself. It was something that had upset Lance at first. He'd tried to keep dragging Ryou along with the team for anything and everything, but then he realized why he was isolating himself. Ryou was more introverted than Shiro. He lacked Shiro's ability to be extroverted and his people skills, though he was getting better. Still, with a greater understanding of Ryou came the knowledge that he was pining for them. It had taken a while of watching him to see it, the way he looked at them with longing and sorrow, like they were some unobtainable love for him. Lance couldn't stand him thinking that way so here he was, hunting him down with a tablet and a proposal. He took a deep breath to steel his nerves and opened the door. Unsurprisingly, Ryou was tucked into his favorite corner with a music box and a book. He glanced up at Lance and immediately closed the music box, shutting off its sweet lullaby.

“Yes?” He asked and Lance handed him the tablet.

“We noticed how you were looking at us and decided to act on it since it didn't seem like you would. We love you and want to take care of you.” Ryou suddenly flung the tablet back at Lance and he caught it with a frown.

“I'm not a stand in for Shiro,” he growled, eyes blazing with hurt and betrayal.

“We know that. You're your own amazing person and that's why we want you. You don't have to accept though. We can pretend I never brought this up if you want.” Sapphire met silver and Ryou's scowl dropped little by little as he searched Lance's eyes for any signs of a lie. When he found none, he hesitated and accepted the tablet again. The kink survey was extensive and thorough, Lance knew because they had revised it as a group to ensure they had all of their bases covered. Ryou looked it over and blushed faintly.

“You didn't give Shiro one of these the first time,” he mumbled and Lance shrugged.

“That's because we had a working knowledge base for what he liked thanks to Keith and Hunk didn't do anything intense his first time. We don't have that starting point for you. Fill that form out and send it to me whenever. Then we can sit down and talk about it. Everyone else has already filled one out and you'll get to go over theirs with them whenever you're ready.” Ryou gripped the tablet tighter and held it closer to his chest, eyeing Lance warily. He smiled encouragingly at him. “Nothing happens until you're ready for it. I'll leave you alone now. Everything that does or doesn't happen is up to you.” Lance turned to leave and kept a nice, steady pace as he returned to the kitchen. Hunk and the others looked at him worriedly.

“Did he take the tablet?” Pidge asked hurriedly and Lance nodded.

“Not at first, he thought we just wanted him as a substitute for Shiro. I told him that wasn't the case and he took it. Whether he sends the survey back is up to him.” Shiro frowned and leaned into Keith.

“Should I go talk to him?”

“He probably won't tell you anything. He hardly ever talks about himself, especially if it's something that bothers him.” Keith remarked and Shiro's frown grew. Trust his clone to keep one of his worse habits. “The best we can do is wait and see.”

“Yeah. I have a good feeling about this though. He'll respond, you'll see.” Lance replied with a grin. They broke up to work on some training exercises and put the tablet and its survey to the back of their minds. Nobody brought it up at dinner, not even when Ryou wandered in late and seemed thoroughly distracted. It was kept completely out of mind until Lance checked his tablet before bed and saw that he had a message from Ryou. It was the kink survey, completed with notes jotted on it. He grinned and let out a little squeal of joy. He couldn't wait until morning!

* * *

Ryou was avoiding him. Nobody else in particular, just Lance. He'd fled the dining room when Lance had come in for breakfast and that had pretty much set the pattern for the day. Whenever he went into a room, Ryou was quick to leave. It hurt as much as it irritated him. He squared his jaw and went to Ryou's room. He wasn't there so Lance stood in the blind-spot and waited. Sure enough, it didn't take him long to come in and slump down into his desk chair. Lance locked the door and he jumped in fright, arm poised to strike. He realized it was Lance and switched his stance from defensive to nervous.

“What are you doing here?” Ryou asked, tucking a strand of his long hair behind his ear and looking away from Lance.

“I said we would talk about your answers. So let's talk. But first, I want to know why you've been avoiding me.”

“I don't know what you're talking about.”

“ _Right_. You just so happened to leave a room every time I came into it today on pure coincidence.” He looked away guiltily and Lance sighed. “This won't work without communication on both ends Ryou.”

“I...I did it because I was embarrassed, okay? I saw you and I thought of the survey and I felt embarrassed so I ran. I'm sorry.” Lance went over to him and took his hand, smiling softly at him.

“It's okay to be embarrassed. If you don't want to talk about it or you're not ready to, we can try again some other time.” Ryou shook his head and gave Lance's hand an affectionate squeeze.

“We can do it now.” They sat on his bed and Lance was pleased to note that Ryou didn't let his hand go. Lance pulled out his tablet and holographically displayed both his survey and Ryou's for both of them to see clearly. He quietly watched Ryou as he read his over and blushed. With a smirk, he displayed everyone’s surveys and watched as Ryou’s blush lit his cheeks up.

“So Ryou, I had a couple of questions if you don't mind,” he drawled, watching as the larger man's blush grew and he had to clear his throat before he could speak.

“W-What are they?”

“You rated 'daddy kink' and 'pet play' pretty high. Did you have someone in particular in mind for either of those?” His eyes flickered to Lance and he nodded.

“You. I want you to be my Daddy.” He replied shyly and Lance smiled softly.

“I'm honored baby.” He leaned over and kissed Ryou's cheek, bringing his hand up to his lips for a kiss too. “What about for 'pet play'? Can you give me a little more info for that? Are you into being a kitten, a puppy, or something else?”

“A kitten.”

“What kinds of accessories do you want baby? A tail plug? Ears? A non-intrusive tail?”

“All three please.” Ryou admitted with a blush. “And a collar with a bell. I-I want Hunk to be my owner.” Lance smiled and petted through Ryou's hair.

“Good boy, I'll let Hunk know and then you two can talk about it together. Okay baby?” He nodded and kissed Lance.

“Thank you for this Daddy.”

“You're welcome baby. Do you have any questions about anything you see?” Ryou shook his head and Lance kissed him. “Okay then.” He stood to go and Ryou immediately grabbed his wrist to stop him. Lance cocked an eyebrow and looked down at him. “Is something wrong baby?” He blushed and opened his mouth to speak but quickly closed it. Lance clicked his tongue and cupped Ryou’s chin so he had no choice but to meet his gaze. “If you want something, you have to ask for it sweetheart.” He let him go and left the room with a smirk, leaving Ryou staring after him with a bright blush.


	2. Chapter 2

Ryou fidgeted and stared at the collars on his bed. They had been inside of a box he’d found waiting outside his door after breakfast. The colorful wrapping paper left little doubt that Pidge and Lance had designed them. One was thin and black with a silver bell and yellow bow while the other was thick and dark purple with an o-ring. He couldn’t pick which he wanted to wear or if he even should. He wanted Lance’s attention, especially after yesterday’s little talk, but he was too shy to ask for it. Ryou could admit to himself that he was a little scared too. Nervously, he put on the thick collar and quickly covered it up with his shirt. That way, he could still back out if he wanted to and nobody would know. Ryou took a steadying breath and left his room to find Lance. It was a lot easier than he’d thought it would be. Lance was hanging out with Hunk in his lab, talking to him while he worked. Both went quiet when he knocked on the open door and smiled at him.

“Hi Ryou, want to hang out with us?” Lance asked and Ryou looked gazes with him, then looked away. He nodded and Hunk pulled another chair up to his work station.

“What are you working on?” He asked, looking the device over curiously. He couldn’t tell what it was supposed to be, it was just a bunch of small parts at the moment.

“It’s a surprise for you.” Ryou gasped and looked at Hunk.

“What is it?” Hunk chuckled.

“It wouldn’t be a surprise if I told you.” He pouted but let it go, glancing at Lance and blushing when he realized Lance was staring hard at him.

“What?” Ryou asked, trying to play innocent. Lance hummed and met his gaze.

“Nothing.” Whatever he’d been about to say, he let go and Ryou tried not to let his disappointment show. Lance had said it before, if he wanted attention he was going to have to ask for it. Hunk put his project up and pulled out another one that Ryou recognized as a new set of toys for the mice. He scooted closer to Hunk.

“Can I help?”

“Of course. I’d never turn down an extra pair of hands.” Ryou picked up the puzzle ball and started working on getting the lights to glow like Hunk wanted them to. It was a fun little project and he knew the mice would enjoy having something to play with. He quickly lost himself to his task and forgot about the real reason he had gone in the lab in the first place. Time passed relatively quickly while he and Hunk worked and Lance talked to the point that Ryou was startled when Hunk put his tools down and announced that he would be going to start lunch. He almost offered to help to run from Lance but Hunk shot him a look that told him he would be declined if he tried. Hunk left the lab and Ryou found himself staring at the floor. He glanced up at Lance and blushed when he saw that the other was still looking at him with that same intense gaze from before. He immediately looked back down and bit his lip when Lance suddenly stood up. Ryou kept his eyes firmly glued to the floor as he moved to stand in front of him.

“Baby boy, is there something you want to ask me?” Lance prompted and Ryou’s blush grew as he nodded shyly. “You know I said that if you want something, you have to ask for it. Just wearing your collar isn’t asking for it enough. I need you to verbally ask for it too.” Lance gently pulled the neck of Ryou’s shirt down to reveal his collar. “Can you do that for Daddy?” He bit his lip and nodded. “Then be a good boy and do it. Tell Daddy what you want.”

“I want your attention,” he whispered, finally looking up at Lance, who smiled softly down at him and tucked a stray strand of hair behind his ear before gently freeing his hair from his ponytail.

“You’ve got it now, or do you mean you want it in a different way?” Lance cupped his cheek and Ryou nuzzled into his hand, closing his eyes.

“I want you to fuck me, please Daddy?” He sighed as Lance brushed his bangs back and opened his eyes to meet his gaze. Ryou was completely unprepared for Lance picking him up and carrying him out the door. “Daddy?!”

“Shh baby, I’ve got you. I’d rather lay you out on a bed so we’re going to my room, okay?”

“Okay.” Ryou settled down and let himself be carried without anymore fuss. They went to Lance’s room and he gently set him down on the bed, hurriedly locking the door.

“Now I need you to come up with a safeword before we do anything.” Ryou fidgeted as he thought and Lance petted through his hair.

“Can my safeword be sand?”

“Yes sweetheart.” He kissed his forehead and smiled. “Take your clothes off and lay down on your back for me baby.” Ryou nodded and hurried to obey, laying down naked as instructed among the pillows. Lance grabbed a pillow and put it under his hips. “Comfy?”

“Uh huh.”

“Good,” Lance purred as he kissed Ryou, soft and slow as his fingers gently petted across his skin. “I need you nice and relaxed for me baby.” He nodded and let the tension bleed from his body with every light stroke of Lance’s fingers. A gasp slipped from his throat as Lance suddenly began to play with his nipples, pinching and rolling them with a smile.

“Daddy!” He moaned, pushing his chest up into the feeling for more.

“Sensitive here baby?” Ryou nodded and keened as he started to suck on his nipple. “Such a good boy being nice and loud for me,” he praised, switching to his other nipple. Lance kept pinching and sucking on them until Ryou was squirming underneath him, cock hard and leaking.

“D-Daddy please!” Lance sucked harder before popping off his nipple with a smirk.

“Please what?” He asked as he pinched both and watched as Ryou moaned and pushed up into it.

“More, want more.” Lance smiled and kissed him.

“Good boy.” Ryou groaned and struggled to hold still while Lance trailed kisses down his chest to his hips. He nipped his hip bones and pulled back, grabbing a bottle of lube and slicking his fingers. “Ready?”

“Yes Daddy.” He smiled softly at Lance and leaned up to kiss him. Ryou flopped back down and held his legs up and open to give Lance room, earning a kiss to his inner thigh.

“Good boy,” he praised again and Ryou moaned softly. Nimble fingers rubbed at his hole, slicking it and pressing gently, making him gasp. Lance kissed him as he slid one finger into him, slow and careful. Ryou clenched around the intrusion and gasped. It felt _good_ , better than it should have and he opened up easily for Lance. The other man hummed and looked at him questioningly. He added another finger with ease and scissored him, fingers brushing and rubbing his walls. Ryou felt Lance brush something inside of him and he was instantly seeing stars, mind short-circuiting as pleasure flooded his system and left him floating. It was _good so good he didn’t know what to do with himself_. The pleasure started to fade from his veins and Ryou blinked back to awareness, still fuzzy around the edges. Lance was cupping his cheeks and looking at him worriedly.

“D-Daadddy?” He slurred and Lance breathed a sigh of relief.

“You scared me there baby. You didn’t respond to me when I called you and you didn’t seem to hear me at all.” Ryou bit his lip and blushed.

“It was really good, like all-consuming levels of good.” Lance cocked an eyebrow at that and rubbed against his prostate again. Ryou arched his back and screamed, body flooded with pleasure all over again. He came back down but it still buzzed in his veins as Lance rubbed at his walls.

“Wow, you’re super sensitive. Is this a clone thing?”

“I-I think so.” It was better than any of the other side effects, better than his hair growing faster than it should and way better than his residual headaches. Lance smiled and petted his thigh with his free hand.

“If you want me to keep it up, we’ll need a nonverbal signal too.”

“Is this okay?” Ryou made the peace sign with his fingers and Lance nodded.

“That’ll work just fine baby. A bigger question is do you think you’ll be able to use it if things get to be too much.”

“I think so.”

“I won’t use this against you too much tonight,” he said as he leaned up and gave Ryou a kiss as he slid in a third finger and started stretching him again. Ryou let out a breathy moan and Lance grinned and kissed his neck. “You ready for me baby boy?”

“Yes Daddy,” he replied softly, looking at him with a cute, pleading expression. Lance kissed him and slowly and carefully started entering him, watching Ryou for any signs of discomfort. He pulled Lance into a kiss and moaned. “Daddy, _more_.”

“Are you sure?” Ryou wrapped his arms and legs around him and ground up into him with a mewl.

“I’m ready! Fuck me Daddy!” Lance didn’t need to be told twice, he started fucking into Ryou with fast, deep thrusts that had him moaning lewdly and nonstop.

“You sound so good baby,” he purred, mouthing at his neck and groaning as he passed over Ryou’s prostate and he tightened up even more. “So, _so_ good. You feel so perfect on my cock it’s like you were made to take it.” Ryou keened and Lance slowed his thrusts, smiling as the haze cleared from his eyes and he whined.

“D-Daddy, no! Wanna cum please!”

“I don’t know, you forgot to ask for it.” Ryou’s face dropped and he whimpered and started to cry.

“Daddy _please_? Please Daddy? I’ve been so good for you! I wanna cum on your cock, _please_?” He begged and Lance’s smile grew soft and he wiped his tears away.

“Good boy. Cum whenever you’d like.” Ryou clawed at Lance’s back and screamed as his thrusts started rubbing consistently over his prostate. His screams died into a choked moan as he came. Lance slowed his thrusts but didn’t quite stop, giving him some relief before he jack-rabbited into him and chased his own orgasm to the sounds of Ryou’s overstimulated moans. He moaned and came, keeping his hips pressed flush against Ryou’s as he ground against him. “So good baby, you feel so good,” he groaned as he kissed him and sucked one last hickey onto his neck.

“D-Daddy!” Lance hummed in question and pulled away, surprised as he took in his trembling, panting form and the now larger amount of cum covering his stomach.

“Did you cum again baby?” He blushed and nodded. Lance kissed him and smiled. “Glad you enjoyed yourself so much. I’m going to clean us up and get you some water and a snack, okay? You just be a good boy and rest here.” Ryou nodded again and he carefully pulled out of him, drawing a soft moan from both of them. Lance got a damp towel and wiped him down, then brought him a glass of water and a granola bar. Ryou obediently finished both and Lance laid down with him, cuddling close and petting through his hair.

“Thank you Daddy, for everything.”

“You’re welcome baby. Now rest. Hunk will come get us when it’s time to eat.” He nodded and fell asleep within minutes, happy and more at peace than he’d been since he’d first gotten to the Castle.


End file.
